


This Is Your Kingdom (This Is Your Crown)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Nothing But Fluff Here Folks, Perthshire Cottage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When he came home, he found the two of them curled up together, Jemma wearing one of his cardigans, her arms around Peggy. The two of them were asleep, the blanket that had once been draped over them now on the floor. His lips lifted into a gentle smile at the sight. It was so simple, so tender that he reached into his pocked, slid his phone out and snapped a picture. It was too cute not too. But as soon as he made his way around to lift the blanket, Peggy shifted, blinking a few times before looking up at him.“Daddy?” she asked, her voice, heavy with sleep, big blue eyes staring up at him. They sparkled in the late afternoon light, a mirror image of his.





	This Is Your Kingdom (This Is Your Crown)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



> A lil gift for stjarna for being an amazing friend over the past couple weeks listening to all my uni ranting and for booking a hotel for May, Thank you so much for everything you've done and I'm so sorry I've been so bad at reading fic! ((hugs))

When he came home, he found the two of them curled up together, Jemma wearing one of his cardigans, her arms around Peggy. The two of them were asleep, the blanket that had once been draped over them now on the floor. His lips lifted into a gentle smile at the sight. It was so simple, so tender that he reached into his pocked, slid his phone out and snapped a picture. It was too cute not too. But as soon as he made his way around to lift the blanket, Peggy shifted, blinking a few times before looking up at him.

“Daddy?” she asked, her voice, heavy with sleep, big blue eyes staring up at him. They sparkled in the late afternoon light, a mirror image of his.

“Yes Monkey?” he replied, sitting down on the sofa beside her, reaching over and brushing her hair back, unruly brown curls bouncing everywhere. His mum always said they were like his, when he had been a kid. Not that he agreed. He always argued differently, always argued that his hair hadn’t been that bad when he had been five years old, but his mother (backed up by Jemma too) argued differently. Eventually, he just gave up arguing with them. It just wasn’t worth it and seeing how happy Jemma was when she joked with Peggy about how much she was like her daddy, it made all the teasing worth it. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m hungry,” she complied, frowning. “Is it dinner time?”

He gave a soft chuckle, trying to keep as quiet as possible, so as not to wake Jemma. Not that she was awake yet, she was still asleep. She must need it, and after the night she had last night, it didn’t surprise him that she was fast asleep on the sofa. “What do you want?”

“Dino nuggets and chips?” his daughter asked back in reply, widening her eyes, the way that she always did when she wanted something. “Pretty please?”

“Of course,” he told her, pushing himself of the sofa and lifting her into his arms, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging her close to him. She was always a daddy’s girl, always wanting to be close to him. When she was younger, nothing more than a baby, there were few things that could get her to sleep, Fitz’s voice being the main thing. He had always said that he never sang, but when Peggy had been born, Jemma had fallen asleep shortly after, the labour having been long and hard on her, and with the wind and the rain that had been beating on the window of their room, Peggy had woken up crying, unable to settle again. He had been terrified, unsure of what to do because being a father, it was a completely new experience for him, and he was so worried that he’d hurt her. But as soon as she started crying, he reached over to the cot and lifted Peggy out of her cot. He held her close, rocking her back and forth, speaking softly, even singing. But it seemed to work, Peggy falling back to sleep in his arms. He hadn’t known that Jemma was watching him, her lips curved up in a small smile.

“I think you’ll be a great father,” she told him, once again. She always told him that, but it wasn’t until he was holding his daughter that he maybe thought that Jemma could be right.

“You think so?”

She had nodded, reaching over and cupping his face. “I _know_ so.”

That day had been so long ago now, so many years ago now, and being a father, it was second nature to him now, Peggy always wanting to be with him whenever she could. “Come on Monkey. Let’s go make dinner.”

***

“Fitz?” the voice came from the doorway to the kitchen, and he stood up from where he was crouched in front of the oven, having checked on the dinner and deciding that it needed another five minutes before it was cooked. “I think I’m heading to bed.”

Jemma was standing in the doorway, a blanket wrapped around her. Heavy black bags hung under her eyes, and her skin was pale. She hadn’t been well the past few days, so he simply walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

“That’s okay,” he whispered, a gentle kiss pressed on her temple. “Do you want any dinner made for later?”

A shake of Jemma’s head confirmed to him that she was still likely throwing up. “No… no, I don’t think that I could…”

“Hey hey hey,” he shushed. “That’s okay, that’s okay. You go and get some rest.” He pulled back from Jemma, looked at her and smiled.

She nodded, giving an uneasy smile back to him before turning and leaving the kitchen but not before placing a kiss on Peggy’s head and telling her that she would see her later.

“So…” Fitz said, turning back to his daughter who was sitting at the table, doodling. “A lot of salad or a little of salad?”

Peggy frowned, shaking her head. “No salad.”

Fitz laughed at this, shaking his head. “You have to have some salad. You know the rules. No salad equals no dessert.”

His daughter stared at him for a moment before setting her crayon down, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat with a roll of her eyes, let out a long groan. “Fine.”

Fitz laughed at her, rubbing at her head before heading back towards the oven, getting ready to serve dinner. “Now c’mon Monkey, let’s get tidied up for dinner.”  
***

Dinner went surprising well, Peggy having eaten everything as well as her dessert, and once the washing up had been done, Fitz decided that, with the weather still being nice enough, to take Peggy to the park that was just down the road from them. Summer was coming to an end, and before the winter came in, he wanted to make the most of it.

Peggy was more than happy to go, rushing to put on her shoes and coat as soon as she found out that she was going. She was ready and waiting by the door before Fitz could even leave the kitchen and let Jemma know that they were going out for a while. And she practically bounded down the road, a skip in her step as she swung her and her father’s arms.

When they arrived, the park was empty, the only other family there leaving as they entered. The gate creaked as Fitz closed it behind them. He had let go of Peggy’s hand and she was already running off, clambering onto a swing. By the time that he closed the gate, she was already kicking her legs, trying to get the swing in motion, so he closed the distance and helped her, squeals of delight issuing from her, but after a moment she asked a question.

“Is mummy okay?”

Fitz froze upon hearing it, taken back by the question. Though she was young, Peggy had such an inquisitive mind, and was already ahead of many of her peers in her class. She got it from the both of them, a curious mind that left many many messes, not that either of her parents cared. They knew how to nurture this, how best to help her. They had both been in that situation when they were young, and though their parents had tried their best, they really had but it had still been hard. And that was something that they wanted to avoid with their daughter. 

“She’s just got a sore tummy, like when you’re ill.”

“But she’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, she’ll be okay.”

***

“Hey,” he whispered, his voice low as he climbed into bed with his wife. He and Peggy had stayed at the park for nearly an hour, Peggy having a go on everything, and though it took some persuading, he managed to get her home, washed and into bed. And all he had to do was read her two bedtimes stories. “How are you feeling?” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she shifted closer, sinking into his arms and his embrace.

She didn’t reply, well she did but not with words but a groan instead. Her eyes fluttered shut and she allowed herself to enjoy being there, in her husband’s arms. After a few moments, she mumbled a single word.

“What was that?” His voice was soft as he asked the question, running a reassuring hand up and down her arm.

“Sore.”

The word was a whisper, one that was truly pained, and he wanted to take it all away from her. She had been stuck in bed, or on the sofa, for the last handful of days, throwing up every so often. Today had been the best day so far. She hadn’t throw up much today, so Fitz was hoping that it was the end of it. This food poisoning. “But you’re okay, yeah?”

She nodded as best that she could. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.”

“Was it the fish the other day? You did say that it did smell a bit funky…”

“No, no it wasn’t the fish. Fitz… I’m pregnant.” She turned her head up to him, her eyes wide, a flash of light in them, despite how that she felt.

“You’re…”

“Pregnant. We’re going to be parents again.”

“Does Peggy…

“Know?” A sigh from Jemma, one that turned into a yawn half way through, and she reached up, rubbing at her eyes. “Not yet. I haven’t told her, I don’t know how too. What if… she doesn’t like this, what if it upsets her?”

“Jemma,” Fitz spoke, his voice gentle and reassuring, a gentle lisp. “She’s been asking for a baby brother or sister for years now, she’ll be excited to hear this.” He pressed a kiss to her lips, one that she returned. It was these tender moments that they both enjoyed, stolen kisses at night, wrapped in each other’s arms with no light except the shimmer of moonlight that broke through the crack in their curtains. “We’ll tell her tomorrow. I’ll bring us ice cream sundaes in and we’ll tell her. Sit her down and break her the news.”

“Tomorrow,” Jemma agreed, cupping her husband’s face, looking him in the eyes, simply enjoying the moment. “We’ll tell her tomorrow.” She leaned in for one more kiss, knowing that sleep was slowly claiming her, but she didn’t want this moment to end. “I love you Fitz.” Her head came to rest on his chest, a place that was now home to her, and as she felt the gentle thump thump thump of his heart beneath her, his arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

“I love you too,” Fitz murmured, gently caressing, but Jemma had already fallen asleep in his arms.

But he knew that she knew.

She always did.


End file.
